wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 38
Egeanin is at the Garden of Silver Breezes waiting for a report by Floran Gelb. Gelb delivers an a'dam he found, his third one. Once Gelb kidnapped a suspected sul'dam but he was incorrect and Egeanin had to have the lady shipped across the ocean. She sees a Sea Folk raker enter the harbor. As she gets up to leave she spots Bayle Domon and decides to wait for him to leave so he won't spot her. As she is leaving she sees Jaichim Carridin entering. She returns to her residence in a palanquin surrounded by guards. Carridin is in a meeting with noblemen from Tarabon, including the King. All of them are wearing masks. He still hasn't carried out the orders from the Myrddraal and members of his family are disappearing or being killed, one per month. Carridin has been asked to help restore order to the city and he is negotiating to get the best terms for Pedron Niall. Andric, the King, hidden behind a mask, finally gives the assurances that Carridin seeks. Carridin will secure the Panarch's palace so that Amathera can be invested as the new Panarch. After he returns to his residence, Jaichim finds Liandrin waiting for him with orders. He is afraid Liandrin is there to kill him for failing to kill Rand al'Thor, whom he has failed locate. He pleads that he still has nephews, nieces, and a sister alive that should die before he does. Instead, she tells him he is to take over the Panarch's Palace and send the Panarch's Legion away. Following her meeting with Carridin, Liandrin dreams of the day she will occupy the King's Palace. She enters the merchant's house where the eleven Black Ajah sisters are staying. There she finds Gyldin sweeping the entryway. In the withdrawing room, Eldrith Jhondar, Marillin Gemalphin, Jeaine Caide, Asne Zeramene, and Rianna Andomeran are busy with their own activities. They are searching for a means to control Rand and believe it to be in the Panarch's Palace somewhere. Egeanin enters her house and confronts an intruder using a hidden mini-crossbow. The intruder shows a token, then a tattoo that he is a Seeker for Truth. The Seeker serves High Lady Suroth and is checking on the progress of those like Egeanin who were left behind. He wishes any sul'dam Egeanin finds to disappear rather than try to return them to Seanchan. He then asks for any military intelligence she has. She goes to the basement where Bethamin, the only sul'dam she has captured, is leashed by an a'dam. Egeanin has found out that sul'dam can channel even though the Empire uses them to control women that can channel. She decides she needs to somehow confirm if all sul'dam can channel and ponder what she will do with the information, since it will create a huge upheaval within the Empire. Characters * Egeanin * Jaichim Carridin * Liandrin * Selindrin * Floran Gelb * Bayle Domon * King Andric * Gyldin * Eldrith Jhondar * Marillin Gemalphin * Jeaine Caide * Asne Zeramene * Rianna Andomeran * Bethamin Zeami * Almurat Mor Referenced * Lady Leilwin, a woman kidnapped by the Black Ajah * Lord Brys * Suroth * Dealda, Carridin's youngest sister * Vanora, Carridin's sister * Pedron Niall * Amathera * Tamrin, Military leader of Tanchico * Rand * Ba'alzamon * Siuan Sanche * Mat * Perrin * Chesmal Emry Places * Tanchico * Garden of Silver Breezes Referenced * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Amador * Almoth Plain * Tar Valon * Carmera Town where Carridin's sister Vanora lives * Falme * Cantorin Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.